


The Art of Making Love, One Sentence at a Time

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, four moments in one sexual encounter between Rory Williams and the Doctor.  Each drabble is exactly one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contradiction.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were originally written for a contest on Mibba; the contest was to write a drabble using only one sentence. It was quite a fun experiment and I'm hoping that these are all readable and enjoyable. Four drabbles, four moments.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Summary for Contradiction:** The Doctor ponders the contradictions involved in kissing Rory Williams.

The Doctor is up against the wall of a corridor in the TARDIS, his breath warm against Rory's cheek, which is bringing goosebumps to his warm skin in just another contradiction of the universe but then again, the Doctor supposes that the fact that Rory has him up against a wall in the _first_ place is a bit of a contradiction in itself, since the Doctor's never really considered blokes in a sexual way, no matter the species but suddenly this doesn't matter because, after what has seemed like an eternity, Rory is finally kissing him, pressing his dry lips against the Doctor's, who stops thinking about contradictions and just kisses back because Rory's an even better kisser than Amy, his wife, and at this moment in time, with Rory's tongue stroking his and his long fingers gripping that sandy blonde hair, this is too _real_ to be a contradiction.


	2. Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Rory can feel is heat, heat that is meant to be shared.

All Rory can feel is heat, from his curling toes to his flushed, gleaming face to his cock, which is currently in the Doctor's warm mouth, wrapped in smouldering heat that just keeps increasing as the Doctor does these _amazing_ things with that tongue of his, things that should be (and probably are) illegal, things that make Rory moan like a filthy whore (oh _God_ ), things that make his fingernails claw at the blue silk sheets, leaving traces of sweat behind as his back arches into a parabolic curve, which the Doctor can't help but study mathematically before he deep throats Rory, making him practically scream before he roughly pulls the Doctor up by his fringe and kisses him again because this heat he feels _needs_ to be shared; it is _made_ to be shared and Rory fulfills his duty to it by sliding down the Doctor's bare body and parting his full, glistening lips.


	3. Tender Loving Care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor decides that he deserves some TLC, even if it's in the form of Rory Williams with his amazing hips and his hot mouth and his spectacular hands.

The Doctor has never been more glad to have a heightened pain tolerance then right now, because now it's _his_ fingers entangled in the sheets, twisting the silk in his sweaty palms as he pushes backwards against Rory, only feeling slightly uncomfortable as Rory pushes in, groaning loudly and the Doctor can't help but think for a moment about all the strange noises Rory has made thus far but this is _pushed_ out of his mind when Rory wiggles slightly, making the Doctor whimper quietly before he shuts his eyes and just lets himself go into the moment because quite frankly, he's saved the entire universe enough times to warrant some TLC, even if it _is_ in the form of a twentysomething man with absolutely amazing hips and a hot, wet mouth and the most spectacular hands, one of which is digging into the Doctor's hip while the other reaches around his body and starts bringing back feelings he'd forgotten and reactivating nerve endings that, after so many years of lying dormant, flare in only minutes, bringing the Doctor to a finale of Rory's name mixed in with the Doctor's first use of English curse words and during this, he decides that he could _really_ get used to saying, "Jesus Rory, fuck me Rory, oh God _Rory_ " and as he collapses on the sweat soaked sheets, Rory thinks that he can _really_ get used to hearing it.


	4. Perfection Times Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory knows that this is the closest he will ever get to perfection.

Rory knows that there really isn't such a thing as a perfect moment but he thinks that right here, right now, is the closest he'll ever get to sheer perfection, with his head lying on the Doctor's chest, being lulled to sleep by the double _boomboom_ of his two hearts beating, one after the other and eventually, his eyes slip closed, unable to stay open any longer even though his mind is still racing with so many thoughts and emotions like _oh my God, that just happened_ and _what will I tell Amy?_ and _what should I say now?_ but when the Doctor's long fingers start gently stroking the base of his neck, Rory just sighs deeply and drapes one arm over the Doctor's thin waist, letting himself relax because he knows that too soon, they'll be fighting aliens again and running and time travelling and running some more and in this moment, for the first time in months, with the Doctor's gentle breathing and his heartbeat times two, Rory Williams feels certain that this is the closest that he will ever get to pure and utter perfection.


End file.
